


Life as short as the falling of snow

by twentyone_phangirls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh is like this big ceo, M/M, Smut, Starts off weird but tyler is adorable so its okay, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Josh, Tiny!tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyone_phangirls/pseuds/twentyone_phangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Josh Dun plays the roll of Ceo of Dun Drums who is the boyfriend and kind sugar daddy of Tyler Joseph. Tyler works hard to be a good sugar baby; relieving his daddy of stress and helping him with his work. But he has to admit, being a sugar baby would be easier if he wasn't only 2 inches tall... Yikes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never so high as when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Now this was originally a phanfiction but I decided to give it another try but with a different fandom. Lets just see how this goes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Josh, immersed in the screen of his thin laptop, hurriedly tapped away on his document filled with various regulations. His eyes slid from side-to-side mechanically, breaking pattern when he was reluctant enough to check the time in the bottom right corner. By now it was one in the morning and the city was yet to fall asleep with its lively civilization still buzzing outside his window, but luckily it was also quiet, calm enough for Josh to listen to Patrick Stump who sung in the background therefore working wasn’t as boring and long as usual. It made working from home just a little more enjoyable.

All stayed the same until a faint tap caught the Ceo’s attention. He paused only to take a slight glance at his nearest surroundings; scattered yellow folders, badly chewed on pens, and two unclean mugs from early on. Nothing seemed out of place, so Josh continued his business on the black keys below his finger tips. Soon enough, the tap happened again but this time Josh actually felt it. He showed no response but just the flick of his eye which was just enough to catch the brown fringe of his boyfriend Tyler Joseph.

“You should be in bed.” Josh noted without moving his eyes away from the screen. A small whine escaped the very, very tiny boy below him that was now leaning against his arm in protest. “But you won’t come to bed Daddy and I can’t sleep without you.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“But Daddy you said that ages ago!”

Josh finally stopped so that his fingers barely hovered over the glowing keys. He watched as his baby boy glared back with a small pout. “Please come to bed Daddy…” With a shake of his head, Josh pried Tyler off his arm and ordered him once again to wait in their bed. Sleep did sound appealing, but work always came first. It always had. Tyler did not leave though. He instead played around with the objects on his Daddy’s desk - balancing himself on pens and even hopping on the large keyboard. Josh eventually grew annoyed of his baby’s reckless behavior, especially when the miniature human started to tap the spacebar forcing him to backspace sentences he wished not to rewrite.

“Princess what did I say about going to bed.”

“But I don’t want to be alone daddy.”

“Tyler”

Josh glared at Tyler and watched how he moved off and away from his laptop. Josh rarely called Tyler by his actual name during times like this - only when he was in big trouble as of now. “You know you’re not suppose to interrupt Daddy when he’s working don’t you? In fact, this isn’t the first time you interrupted me isn’t it? You’ve been a bad boy.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Tyler whimpered with his hands behind his back, eyes to the floor. He switched from foot-to-foot out of anxiousness, secretly waiting for his Daddy to say the magic words that would give him the ride of a lifetime. Punishments were honestly not that bad.

Josh took his pinkie and lifted up Tyler’s chin until he was presented with dark brown orbs. He felt the boy shiver.

“This is the last time I’m telling you Princess. Go to bed and don’t think I’ve forgotten about your punishment either. I’m not happy with you.”

Tyler felt his daddy’s pinky soon move away from his raised chin, leaving a sense of electricity. He mumbled a small “yes Daddy” and hopped his way down from the tall desk in which his Daddy sat behind. He followed his normal route to their bedroom, looking up at the towering walls standing like soldiers above him and checking for scary monsters like spiders or ladybugs that might’ve slipped into the penthouse. Tyler knew his Daddy was very wealthy, so the setting around him wasn’t that shocking, but he did wish for an easier way to get to tall places that Josh usually had to lift him up to. However, the bedroom was surely adapted to the human’s size with thin ropes hanging from dressers, the window sill, and including their king size bed that Tyler usually got lost on in its luxurious sheets. The window sill was where he use to sleep, but Josh recently decided to allow Tyler to sleep on the other pillow on his bed. The window sill was still open to be used though in case Tyler was needing some alone time, but other than that, Josh took him wherever he went in order to keep a close eye on Tyler.

Tyler tugged on the beige rope dangling above the floor before climbing the material up and up until he eventually landed on the soft sheets. It took a while, but Tyler made his way onto his pillow opposite to Josh’s side of the bed before fiddling around with his fingers. He grew tired by waiting for his daddy for so long, forcing him to lie down on his pillow in a curled up ball. His breathing slowed and his hand twitched a little before sleep swept him away.

Josh yawned once more and stretched his tight muscles. He looked at the time that showed 3:05 before shutting down his laptop with the press of a button. He made his way down the grand hallway, hoping that his baby was surely asleep by now and even stopping to look out at the wide scenery of New York lying underneath his feet. Being reminded by yet another unexpected yawn, Josh continued his journey to their bedroom that awaited him. He first noticed the small figure pleasantly curled up on its side of the bed, breathing softly in the auburn glow of their lamp. Josh let out a sigh and removed himself from his clothing until there was nothing but boxers clinging to his pale hips. He then slipped into bed where darkness consumed his thoughts into a deep sleep.

\---

Josh opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Tyler standing on the bridge of his nose. “Daddy,” Tyler whined while poking his forehead. “Daddy wake up.” Josh’s hand reached behind Tyler’s back and pinched him off his face. Tyler yelped from the surprising movements before crossing his arms as his feet softly dangled in the air. “What do you need princess?” Josh asked with a raspy morning voice. Tyler huffed, “Fix me some Lucky Charms Josh.”

“Well don't you have quite an attitude this morning.”

“Please Daddy…”

A desperate pout wiped upon his face creating some kind of apologetic look for his unwanted attitude. Josh narrowed his eyes as the sun was now reaching his face, making Tyler look like a frozen angel. His beautiful, spoiled angel.  

“Okay” Josh yawned and lowered Tyler to stand by his thigh. He swung his feet over the side of the bed before Tyler crawled onto his hand and sat on it clumsily.

“Hold on tight.” Josh stepped down the stairs to his kitchen filled with food. After safely placing Tyler on a countertop he reached towards a box full of sweetened marshmallows mixed with honey coated wheat grains. Tyler watched from his assigned place while rubbing his drowsy, brown eyes with a small fist. Josh handed a small, green clover to Tyler. Tyler took a small bite from the sweet cereal with a content grin on his face. Josh then leaned back against countertop edge, lazily running fingers through his hair. Sleep had yet to wear off him yet, tugging his eyelids closed at least for a little while.

“Good morning, daddy.”

Josh failed to hold back the smile on his face.

“Good morning love. Feelin' better now?”

“Yeah” Tyler sheepishly confessed. Even he was aware of his sour moods in the morning, especially when he was hungry.

“Good”

Their conversations were short-lived until Tyler finished off his last piece of cereal. Josh return the cereal back into the cabinet as Tyler waited patiently to find out what was going to happen next with his eyes big and wide. Josh knew what he was wanting, but decided to run Tyler a bath first so he could be nice and clean for today.

“Daddy”

“Yeah baby,” Josh answered.

“A-Are you still going to punish me?”

A hot blush rose to Tyler’s cheeks for asking such a naughty thing. He wanted to feel his daddy again as he was already half hard from earlier thoughts. It had been so long since they've done anything really only because of work and fatigue. Even when Josh occasionally jerked him off, rubbing his index finger up and down to leave Tyler breathless on the couch cushions, the smaller always needed more as of now.

“I was thinking of letting you take a bath first, get you nice and clean for Daddy.”

Josh placed his pinky underneath Tyler’s chin as the smaller pouted towards the request.

“Okay Daddy,” Tyler gave up knowing that  he was sure to end up taking a bath anyway. Josh smiled and left a small kiss on his head for being so compliant.

"Good boy”

The bath was ready, and Josh scooped Tyler into his cupped palms before going up stairs. He placed him on the sink. “I'll be waiting outside okay?” Tyler nodded before watching the other exit the bathroom. He took off his clothes before submerging himself into the bubbly bath water that filled the glass bowl. Tyler closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his mind wander before his eyes opened once more. He had let himself wander too far leading up to the little problem twitching against his thigh. He blushed a bright red knowing that it had been a while since he's gotten this aroused just by the thought of his strong daddy. He knew that he wasn't suppose to touch himself without permission, but maybe just this once...

Tyler let out a small moan as another thought flashed across his mind. It was the thought of Josh taking his huge tongue and lapping it across his tiny behind, teasing him. Tyler wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking it slowly. He gasped out of relief. More images flicked through his head almost like a slideshow that presented pictures of Josh naked with water sticking to his body after not drying off all the way. _“You’re such a good boy.”_

Another moan slipped past Tyler’s lips as he stroked his hard cock from the underside of his shaft while his thumb stroked the head. His movements sped up until they were fast and relentless. He was letting out tiny mewls and whimpers, trying to reach his peak. Tyler moved his hand down between his wet thighs underneath the water.

“Oh”

He tugged against his balls, taking his thumb and rubbing between them in small frantic circles.

“Mmmhh”

His legs shook. He took his other hand and stroked his cock, sighing in relief as the other continued to play with his tiny sacs. Daddy's hands. Daddy's lips. Daddy's cock. Daddy's big, _fucking_ cock. Tyler took his left hand away from his balls and stuck not one, but two fingers dripping with precome into his wet mouth. He sucked hard as if he was sucking on Josh's wet cock, tasting himself. It was a salty taste that Tyler adored as he stroked his cock with his tiny fist that was not being covered with his saliva. His fingers were then removed from his mouth, and he brought them behind himself causing him to lean forward slightly to get a good angle. Tyler teased his puckering hole while biting his red lips, and then inserted a prepped finger reaching until it was nested between his two ass cheeks. The finger was moved within him moving back and forth until Tyler slipped it back out with a moan before pushing both fingers back into himself with faint wince of discomfort. His hands quickened, hard thrusts that rocked his body, legs straining and quivering in attempt to open impossibly wider, hand gripping tighter and moving faster to pleasure his cock in just the right places.

“D-Daddy”

The water swayed as the bubbles from earlier had completely faded away, revealing Tyler's trembling form through the transparent fluid. He kept his eyes shut, feeling his fingers stroke his favorite spot that caused him to moan louder and louder. The pleasure was almost unbearable. His body tensed as his dry mouth opened into a silent gasp. He came.

Josh's name slipped past his lips as his hips rose and fell. He was floating in a whole new space. Tyler felt good. He felt so damn good and his entire body felt as though it were buzzing. The world was spacey - even his mind was in a haze. He clenched his eyes shut at the delicious feeling, letting it wash over him like a wave until he rose back to the surface again.

Lying still, Tyler lazily looked up at the ceiling running with faint designs that could barely be seen. His chest rose and fell, repeating the movements as his cock still sat against his chest pulsing slightly. Josh, still waiting on their bed sheets after cleaning up himself in the other bathroom, was beginning to grow impatient thus, pushing him to knock on the bathroom door separating the two. Tyler’s heart crawled right back up his throat.

“Yes daddy?”

“Baby you've been in there for a while. Is everything alright?”

“O-Of course!” Tyler hurried to crawl over the rim of the bowl before obtaining the piece of fabric that was left for him to dry off with. “Just fell asleep by accident.”

“Princess you know how dangerous that is,” Josh warned through the door. “You could've drowned.”

“But I didn't.”

There was a pause for just a moment, both Josh and Tyler thinking about what could happen next. Josh was one to break the silence.

“I'm opening the door.”

He entered to see Tyler just now wrapping his "towel" around his waist. Hair still wet, Tyler reached his arms up, signaling Josh to lower his hand for him walk on. Josh complied with a frown upon his face.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Tyler looked down at his fingers. “I guess so Daddy…”

“Baby if you were still tired you should've told me. I want you be safe.”

“Ok Daddy.”

“Are you still tired?”

“A little”

Tyler got dressed before Josh crawled onto the bed sheets, allowing him to sit next to where his head rested against the soft pillow case. Tyler was getting sleepy for real now. His past orgasm had finally caught up to him but Josh seemed to have other plans, rubbing his index finger up and down his side.

“I still haven't forgotten,” Josh murmured while watching Tyler’s shirt reveal little snippets of skin every time his finger ran over those delicate hips. Tyler tried hard not to flinch away from the touch.  He was just so tired, and sensitive.

“Is everything alright?”

“Um…” Tyler felt his cheeks heat up.”I'm kind of not in the mood Josh. I'm sorry I just-”

“Hey Tyler it's okay.” Josh removed his finger to allow Tyler to sit up. They had both slipped out of character mode by now, the mood slowly changing.

“I just wanted to know if you still wanted your punishment or not.”

“I do- well I don't but just not right now.” Tyler scratched his wrist. “But you can still punish me if you want.”

“Fuck Tyler if you don't want to fuck, we won't fuck. I don't expect you to be constantly horny all the time. You're a human just like everyone else.”

Well maybe they couldn't _fuck _,__ but Josh still looked at Tyler with complete seriousness. _ __Human._ __ Tyler loved to be recognized as a human. Most thought that he wasn't considered to be part of mankind but Josh did no matter what. He blushed even more.

“Thank you”

“No problem. Now get some sleep even though you just took a nap.”

“I didn't actually fall asleep in the bath Josh,” Tyler admitted, eyes peering up through his eyelashes.

“Oh? Then what did you do?”

Tyler refused to answer Josh’s question, giving a sheepish grin before flipping away from the red headed business man.

“C’mon baby,” Josh coaxed after letting out a few chuckles himself. “Tell daddy what you did while he was away.”

Nothing.

He was given no response before finally realizing that Tyler was already asleep. He was disappointed but glad to see his baby boy resting peacefully. Josh rolled the limp figure so that its face was facing him. He decided to wait instead of falling asleep in order to watch Tyler rest like a prince. His prince. His spoiled, little prince.


	2. Everything you want's a dream away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took his index finger and lightly ruffled the younger’s hair. Tyler leaned into the touch.  
> “I like eating at home. You know that right? I like being with you and being able to express my feelings. People suck, and this is just our little way of getting away from them. I love you.”  
> “I love you too,” Tyler uttered before leaning up to leave tiny kisses against the pad of Josh’s finger. “And I also want to get out and see the world. You can't keep me here forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*  
> Okay so for the ones interested in how tall Tyler is I have finally concluded that he is 2 inches which is about the size of those creepy mini lalaloopsy dolls. I suggest just searching up 2 inch dolls or something like that :)

Tyler didn’t want to get up. He laid there on Josh’s pillow that smelled of mint and a little something else. Shown on the alarm clock were the numbers 8:57 notifying Tyler that he had missed dinner. Why hadn’t Josh come to wake him? Why did he let Tyler sleep for hours knowing that the smaller would be upset to miss dinner? Speaking of which, Josh soon entered their bedroom wearing a sleeveless white tank top. A pair of sweats accompanied the clothing. “Oh you’re awake,” he greeted with a smile that left Tyler breathless but a stern look still on his face.

“Josh”

Josh eyebrows furrowed at the way his baby boy was acting. “Is everything alright Ty?”

Tyler scowled. “Josh why didn’t you wake me up for dinner?”

“I wanted you to sleep.” Josh admitted, making his way to sit on the far end of the bed. Tyler ached at the distance between them. “You were tired, so I figured that you’d  appreciate being able to sleep a little longer than usual.”

“I’m grateful for the sleep Josh.” Tyler sat up so that he was sitting in the center of the pillow. “But I wish you would’ve woke me up so that we could eat together. I never want you to be alone.”

Truthfully, that was really all he wanted. He knew how Josh acted when he was alone. He would get lonely and completely isolate himself from the world even Tyler. Tyler hated that. He hated how easy it was to just shut him out so he stayed by Josh’s side as much as he could. But he wasn’t there this time and it had to be during the only time they could sit and talk like the couple they were.

“Tyler I didn’t eat dinner.”

Tyler lit up hearing the words fall from Josh’s mouth. He actually waited.

“You... waited?” Tyler felt relieved to say those words. Josh hadn’t shut him out after all.

“Of course princess.” Josh scooted all the way next to Tyler. “Dinner would never be the same without you.”

Words going straight to his heart, Tyler crawled onto Josh’s lap, and snuggled against the bottom hem of his shirt in a curled up ball. He felt warm and his eyes began to close all over again.

“Oh no you don’t,” Josh ordered while poking the tiny human’s side. “My appetite and I has waited long enough for you to wake up. No sleeping.”

Tyler whined but unleashed small giggles at how hungry his daddy had become.

\---

Dinner was extravagant. They had baked pasta with merguez and harissa sauce catered by their favorite restaurant from down the street. The one thing Josh liked most about eating at home was how the price of the food was totally unknown to Tyler. He knew how much the little one hated to be pampered at such an outrageous price, but now - when there was no menus to read - Josh could spend as much money as he liked on both dinner and dessert. It was one of those things he could easily get away with.

On the other hand, Tyler got very insecure of how they weren't able to eat at a restaurant. Even their first date consisted of them trying to figure out a way for Tyler to eat homemade pizza as they sat at Josh’s breakfast bar. Nonetheless, Josh ended up reassuring Tyler in the end that he enjoyed eating from home for he had Tyler all to himself. Sure it did take longer for Josh to set up dinner for them as he had to prepare Tyler’s food to fit his size, but it was all worth it in the end. Sometimes Tyler even considered eating off Josh’s plate just to save time.

“Tyler are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine.”

With his snapped in half toothpick that was small enough to fit his hand, Tyler silently continued eating his pasta. Josh frowned.

“It's about eating at home. Isn't it?”

“Well u didn't have to point out the obvious Josh.”

“Well you weren't going to tell me the first place,” Josh exclaimed. “Babe I thought we already talked about this-”

“I know, but it still hurts.” Tyler narrowed his eyes. “We can't even be a normal couple. We just sit here all day and it's all because of me.”

Tyler watched how his words stabbed Josh right in the heart as the man moved his plate over, signaling for him to walk across the table. Tyler stood up from sitting on his knees for so long before walking over the glass table and onto Josh’s hand.

“None of this is your fault Tyler,” Josh said with a steady voice. “You didn't choose to be this way and you know it. Shit happens.”

He took his index finger and lightly ruffled the younger’s hair. Tyler leaned into the touch.

“I like eating at home. You know that right? I like being with you and being able to express my feelings. People suck, and this is just our little way of getting away from them. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tyler uttered before leaning up to leave tiny kisses against the pad of Josh’s finger. “And I also want to get out and see the world. You can't keep me here forever.”

Josh was deep in thought while watching Tyler leave more kisses as his dinner was completely forgotten. Tyler’s size was a big reason to why he never left the house. They both knew that if Tyler was to be seen by anyone most likely he would be taken by the government or worse. Josh wanted Tyler to be safe and home was just the right place. He couldn't blame him though. Sitting at home for countless hours, being entertained by god knows what was inevitably boring. Josh finally got an idea.

“What if...” Josh began, lifting Tyler's head to meet his eyes. “We do some adventuring tomorrow? You can stay in my shirt pocket and we'll hang out with Debby or something.”

“Really?” Tyler's eyes lit up. “Can we really do that?”

“Only if you want,” Josh chuckled as his boyfriend bounced with excitement.

“Of course I want to! Oh my god Josh this is amazing.”

Tyler stood up and gestured Josh to lean down so that he could reach his face. Josh obliged with a gorgeous smile, expecting Tyler give him tiny Eskimo kisses but was surprised when he felt tiny lips against his.

The “kiss” was far from normal. It consisted of Tyler just lightly sucking in the center of Josh’s lips that have been generously puckered for the little one. The only thing Josh thought of was how weird this moment was, but was flattered by Tyler’s determination to kiss like any other human. It was still weird though.

Tyler was breathing against Josh’s lips and trying to grip his stubble his stubble out of nervousness. Josh relaxed and never attempted to kiss back as he was afraid that he would hurt his baby boy. Instead he allowed Tyler to control the kiss just to make sure he didn't mess up or something. Tyler then pulled away.

“Thank you Daddy.”

He smiled against Josh's bottom lip before sitting back down, letting out a yawn. Josh leaned back up, his lips still buzzing with fire.

“Tired already?”

“Mmm yeah daddy.” Tyler placed his hand on his stomach.  “Dinner was amazing by the way.”

“I'm glad you liked it,” Josh said as he moved away from the table. “Let's get you back into bed sweetheart.”

\---

Waking up in the morning was just the same as always; Tyler touching Josh’s face until the man was reluctant enough to fix breakfast. This time they had pancakes in which ended with Tyler having syrup stuck in his hair. Though it was a funny sight to see, an hour of shampoo and conditioner awaited both Josh and Tyler in which brought about more laughter as Josh attempted to use his personal hair dryer on Tyler’s tiny form. In the end, they decided to stick to towels and only towels. A button up shirt with the sleeves cut short was the chosen clothing for Josh including khaki cargo shorts and ombré shades. Tyler had a similar outfit. He was also wearing a button up shirt but with black skinny jeans. He’d have to remind Josh to ask Debby about making a pair of shades for him to wear. Perhaps they could have matching ones.

Debby was basically Tyler’s personal clothing designer or seamstress as she sewed/made his clothes by machine and sometimes even by hand. Both Tyler and Josh were grateful for Debby. If it wasn’t for her Tyler would still be trying to pull off uncomfortable Ken doll clothing or worse. With her skills, Tyler never ran out of shoes, shirts, skinny jeans, shorts, socks, and whatever else he needed. Tyler still didn’t know the back story of Josh and Debby though. He had guessed that they were just college friends of some sort or previous co-workers back when Josh was working at the music store, still dreaming towards his own instrumental production line. Apart from that, Debby was a nice person that Josh loved, so it didn’t surprise Tyler when Josh noted that they would be seeing her today during their exciting adventure.

“Are you almost done Ty?” Josh asked, putting his phone in sleep mode to look over at Tyler who was styling his hair in the mirror placed on his window sill. Debby had also made Tyler furniture.  

“Yeah, I’m just putting on my shoes.”

Tyler slipped on his black shoes before tying the laces as Josh made his way towards him. Josh waited until the tiny figure bent back up to look at him with tiny brown eyes. Josh smiled.

“You look great,” Josh complimented while reaching down to kiss Tyler’s cheek. Tyler blushed.

“You don’t look bad yourself.”

They gathered their things and walked to the entrance of their home. Tyler was already snuggled in Josh’s shirt pocket, hands gripping the top hemming of the material with his head poked out. Josh had already gave him a small description of what he may see but no matter how he put it Josh would still be bombard with questions once they made it outside. He just knew it. Tyler was already bouncing with excitement, but he was also nervous. What if someone saw him? What if he accidentally fell out of Josh’s pocket to be left alone of his own devices? The thought shaken Tyler, but he had to be brave. He had waited three to four months for this moment and he was determined not to let his nerves get the best of them, until Josh walked out the doors of the elevator and his stomach suddenly shrunken in on him in the most disagreeable way possible. Tyler quickly ducked down into the small pocket before pulling his knees up to his chin as he heard Josh greet the many people who were present in the lobby. There was even one voice that triggered the curiosity in Tyler for the sweet, small, feminine voice had reminded him of a certain character he once watched on tv. The voice nonetheless belong to an innocent little girl who was currently complimenting Josh of his abnormal hair color. She said it reminded her of a big red dog known by the name Clifford. Tyler would have to ask Josh about him sometime.

After hearing the muffled slam of the car door being shut, Tyler was then removed from Josh’s pocket before being seated in cupped hands.

“How are you doing so far darling?” Josh asked in a loving tone.

“Not that bad to be honest,” Tyler truthfully replied. He had to admit, it could’ve gone worse.

“Good”

Josh placed Tyler in the seat beside him not even bothering to secure Tyler behind a seat belt. The rough leather would probably choke him to death and that was the last thing Josh wanted. Josh brought the car to life and chuckled at how his partner jumped away from the vibrations.

“Don’t worry babe. It’s only the motor.”

“What’s a mo-tor?” Tyler questioned, pronouncing the word in two separate syllables.

“It’s what keeps the car alive,” Josh explained before pointing at a button that read “Start Stop Engine”.

“When I press this button the motor turns on which gives the vehicle life.”

“Oh”

Tyler gazed at the button in awe until he felt the car suddenly start to move. His attention was then brought to Josh who was skillfully turning the steering wheel one handedly. Alternative music lowly played from the stereo as Joshed tapped away to it in staccato beats against the steering wheel. The azure sky fled across the windows and Tyler watched them, feeling as if he should be cherishing each and every cumulus cloud that came about.  The car finally came to a halt. Tyler was picked up and placed back into Josh’s pocket. Josh mumbled calming words after seeing Tyler’s eyes grow big and wide at the sight around him. It was almost as if he was being enlightened after so many months. Tyler could barely keep up with himself, seeing all of the objects around him all at once was just about overwhelming. However, he had to retreat back into his hiding spot when Josh rung the doorbell of an apartment building. It took a while until the door was unlocked and a young woman opened the door with pale blonde hair. She was wearing a rather comfortable pair of shorts and a random t-shirt that looked as if retrieved from the bottom depths of her closet.

“Josh!” The girl exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Josh. Josh let out deep chuckles at her light spirit.

“Debs, it’s so nice to see you.”

“I could say the same for you. Come on in.”

The two entered the space before climbing up a few stairs to confront another door. The door was pushed open by Debby and Josh entered right behind to see the welcoming place that he was fully accustomed to. Nothing had changed since the last time he’d been here.

“Do you want some tea? Lemonade?”

“No thanks Debby. Besides, we’re just stopping by to pick up some clothes. Gotta big day ahead of us.”

“Us?”

Josh nodded his head, and the designer’s eyes grew wide.

“Is _he_ here?”

 _Uh-oh_. Tyler felt himself being lifted out of the pocket. The girl was just as pretty as he imagined with amber eyes and soft lips. She was also bouncing towards him with energy that backed him up until he was barely crawling onto Josh’s wrist. She didn’t seem to notice his discomfort.

“Oh my god you’re so small,” She cooed while observing Tyler. “Josh has told lots about you.”

Debby let out a few giggles. “Who would’ve known someone as tiny as you could be so intriguing.”

“Debby you’re scaring him,” Josh warned before taking a step back. “It’s his first time being out the house, so he’s really nervous.”

“It’s about time Josh. Honestly, how long were you planning on keeping him in captivity?”

Josh shrugged and handed Tyler over to his friend. Tyler caught himself from falling off Debby’s hand by leaning back on her thumb. He took a deep breath before looking up at her in the eyes.

“H-Hello”

“Hey Tyler.” Debby gave a sympathetic smile as she went to go sit on her all white couch.

“There’s no need to be shy little one,” She reassured before allowing Tyler to stand on her thigh. “I’m Debby.”

“So I’ve heard,” Tyler hesitantly said. “You also make my clothes for me. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me Ty. I love making and designing clothes for you. It’s kind of my thing.”

Debby gave a small wink as Tyler gave a sheepish smile. She was nicer than he thought.

“Oh and that reminds me, I have a lot more outfits that I’ve been dying to give you. Wait here.”

The designer handed Tyler back to Josh before disappearing down a hallway where more rooms were stored. Josh chuckled and ran his thumb up and down Tyler’s back.

“I forgot to tell you how excited she can get sometimes.”

“You don’t say,” Tyler replied. “But I like that. It makes her seem a little happier than others.”

“I guess you’re right little one.”

Josh leaned back to throw his free hand over the back of the couch. Tyler gazed over his surroundings, realizing how every artifact seemed to have a bit of fashion to it even though it was part of the same color scheme. Debby soon returned with a handful of shirts, shoes, and other types of clothing. This was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be continued in the next bc I didn't want it to be too long as it was already over 2000 words. Pls leave kudos, comments, or just subscribe while you're here ^_^


	3. I wanna fall inside your ghost and fill up every hole inside my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I messed up. I was wrong and you were right and believe it or not, I was actually mad at myself. Mad that I hadn't thought beforehand to give you a legitimate reason to why I don't like you being out here,” He confessed, waving his hand to reference towards the busy city. “You don't need to be apart of all the shit that life is really all about. Believe me, staying home nowadays is the best thing to do; it's the best thing for _you _to do.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long on this pls forgive me <3

Tyler walked out from behind the folding changing screen Debby had set up for him. He was trying on yet another button up shirt that was covered with tiny hot sauce packets colored red, yellow, and green. It wasn’t his favorite, but it was nice to have something different for once.

“It looks great,” Debby praised. “I was worried that the print would be too strange, but seeing you in it is like a whole nother point of view.”

Tyler nodded his head in response before glancing over at Josh. Josh, seated on the far end of the couch, was still speaking on the phone with someone from work; something about stats and manufacturers.

You would assume that owning your own drum set company was an easy task, but it wasn’t and Josh was one to prove it. It was time consuming and even stressful at times. Although, Josh had to admit, it was nice to see top bands from across the world use his drums. He would see them being used by many artists let it be sponsoring or providence plus, it was a pretty rewarding job.

Josh maneuvered his eyes to look down at the coffee table that Tyler was set up on. He gave a small thumbs up before watching him disappear behind the screen once more to try on the three different hoodies Debby had made him. He took his time slipping on the first hoodie with an artistic drawing of three friends frozen in dance positions laid across his chest. Even though it was too hot to wear such clothing in the beginning of spring, Tyler still found them comforting especially when Josh went to work, leaving him to come up with his own ways in order to feel cherished and loved. Hoodies seemed to be the perfect solution. Walking out from behind the screen once more, Tyler was alarmed to see that Josh had unexpectedly disappeared from his spot.

“Oh Tyler it looks-”

“Where’s Josh?” Tyler instantly asked while inspecting the room from his spot on the table. He was becoming nervous as to where his daddy had run off to. Was this his way of leaving him? Taking him over to a close friend’s house only to get rid him for good? Tyler shook his head. _No. Josh loved him. He would never leave him, right?_

“Whoa Tyler settle down,” Debby said in a settled tone as she watched the tiny human slowly slip into panic mode. “Josh is still here.”

“Where?” _Where did Josh go?_

“To the bathroom.” Debby wore a worried expression on her face while Tyler let out the breath he’d been holding in for so long. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tyler slipped off the hoodie to try on the next one with a white zipper going down the middle. It had a nice burgundy tone to it.

What was he thinking? Of course Josh hadn’t left him. Why would he? Tyler looked in the mirror to the right of him behind the rather long screen. His hair was out of place, so he fixed each strand with the pads of his fingers. This was him; a tiny human with lenthy arms and a slight muscular body, trying on clothes that could probably fit just about any two inch doll found on the market. The weird thing about his size was how he couldn't remember how he got this small. He did however, remember running through rain and falling into something wide and filled with water leaving him soaked and cold. He remembered giving up and feeling life slip through his fingertips like pure sin, darkness already deciding his fate until there was nothing. He remembered waking up in Josh’s pocket that was dark but warm and slowly being nursed back to health after being in the cold for so long, but how he got so small in the first place was totally unknown to him. Maybe he was some kind of alien or creature that was abandoned by its mother. Maybe he was a failed science experiment that had once belonged to a mad scientist trying to invent a personal shrink ray for public use. Whatever happened was totally unknown to him. Hopefully the memories would come back to him, but Tyler highly doubted it.  

This time, when Tyler came back into sight, Josh was seated back where he was before. He wasn't on the phone anymore and was giving Tyler a sympathetic look. They kept eye contact until Josh eventually motioned Tyler step onto his hand and Tyler obliged as he was then risen to an acceptable height.

“Hey Princess,” Josh greeted with a simple smile. “Debby told me you had a little episode while I was away.”

_Of course she did._

“I didn't know where you went. I was worried.”

“I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to tell you okay?”

Tyler nodded, happy that Josh was finally back in his reach.

After trying on many more outfits including skinny jeans, a new pair of shoes, and even a small hat that ended up being too big for his head, Tyler had finally grew hungry from his little fashion show. Josh and Debby had became hungry as well and was currently debating on whether or not they should take Tyler out to eat. Josh was completely against the idea, being the overprotective CEO his was, but Debby still stood her ground no matter how much Josh opposed.

“We’ll be careful. He can stay in my purse until the close is clear before coming back out again.”

“And be seen by anyone else seated in the restaurant? There’s going to be a lot of people there Debs which means that the chance of Tyler getting caught is critically high. It’s bound to happen.”

“But what if it doesn’t happen? C’mon Joshy, Tyler is probably tired of eating inside the same walls every single day.”

“Then we’ll order take out and eat here.”

“Josh”

The arguing friends came to a stop to point their attention towards Tyler who was seated with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“What is it baby?” Josh asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Tyler gave him a look, obviously referencing back to their little spat they had last night. Going out to eat was definitely a great idea and it was also dangerous, but Debby was right - as long as they were careful everything should be fine. Besides, Tyler was willing to take a chance in order to get away from Josh’s strict rules even if it could possibly ruin his life for good. Josh sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes as if God himself would somehow change Tyler’s mind, but of course nothing happened.

“Okay… fine.”

“Yes” Debby cheered. The battle was finally won by no other than her. She gave Tyler a small kiss on the head for being so brave before turning towards Josh.

“You choose which restaurant to eat at while I’ll go get dressed for lunch, and you better be nice to Tyler.”

“Whatever, now go do your girl stuff before I change my mind.”

“Girl stuff? Now that’s something I haven’t heard before.”

Debby smirked before leaving the living room with a little spring in her step. Tyler stifled a laugh as he watched her maneuver down the hallway, but he was then distracted when Josh flopped back onto the couch, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Are you mad at me?” Tyler asked.

“Yes”

Now that was something Tyler wasn’t expecting. “It’s just this one time Josh.”

“And it only takes one time for you to be caught and taken away. Tyler do you know how dangerous this is going to be?”

Josh put down his device to pay full attention to Tyler. He was mad. He was mad because he didn't understand how Tyler was totally oblivious to the danger in this world, but then again, that was his fault. Josh should've warned Tyler about how dark and nasty the outside world was. Sure they shared brief discussions over the lousy people at Josh’s work and they even watched the news which presented horrific reports of burning houses, drugs, and shootings that happened not too far away from them. However, Tyler had yet to experience any of that head-on, and Josh wanted to keep it that way. Tyler didn't deserve to see the worst of humans. He didn't deserve to be tainted by his reckless peers that probably think of him as a waste of their time. He was just too innocent.

“I don’t care!” Tyler exclaimed before standing onto his feet. “As long as I’m not eating at the same table as always, I don’t care what risks we take. Don’t you see that I’m tired of the same thing every single night? I want to be normal. I want to eat at a restaurant, cafe, or maybe even a bar like everyone else.”

“But you can’t.”

“And why not?”

 _Because you’re not like everyone else,_ Josh thought as Debby finally came back into the living room. She looked way better than before.

“Alright are we all ready to go?” She asked while putting her lipstick back into her purse. Tyler and Josh were uncomfortably quiet until Josh eventually got off the couch.

“There's a small cafe not too far from here.” Josh looked down at Tyler. “It's already past lunch so it shouldn't be that crowded.”

“Awesome” Debby said. “Then what are we waiting for?”

“Nothing” Tyler spoke before waiting for Josh to place him back into his shirt pocket. Josh did exactly what he was expected to, but couldn't help but notice how tense Tyler was.

They exit the apartment and walk back out into the open world. Debby recommended taking her car to the cafe but Josh wasn’t going to let her win this time. He simply walked right past her, swiftly unlocking his own vehicle before sliding onto its leather seats. Debby huffed and followed behind, getting into the backseat as Josh placed Tyler on the seat beside them. The ride was mostly nice and consisted of pleasant conversations between Josh and Debs just like any other day. Tyler spoke up every once in awhile to either ask questions or simply share his own stories of him and Josh that  came to mind. It didn’t take long for them to soon drive into the city which had Tyler in awe. The buildings were tall, very tall and reached towards the sky like laser beams - not to mention the people and cars that had increased as they drove past many markets and businesses wrapped around just about every corner.

“Hey” Debby greeted after answering her ringing phone.

Her conversation went on for a few minutes. Josh knew that this was going to be a long one, so he took this moment to fix things between him and Tyler.

“Tyler”

Tyler looked up towards Josh who had his eyes on the road. “Yeah Josh?”

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he began, eyes staring off into traffic. “I was being overprotective and I shouldn’t had gotten onto you like that especially when you were only trying to explain yourself.”

Debby’s laugh could be heard from the back of the car as Tyler searched for a voice of his own.

“It's okay Josh. I mean, yeah I'm upset but-”

“You don't have to lie Tyler.” Josh ran the palm of his hand through his hair. “I messed up. I was wrong and you were right and believe it or not, I was actually mad at myself. Mad that I hadn't thought beforehand to give you a legitimate reason to why I don't like you being out _here_ ,” He confessed, waving his hand to reference towards the busy city. “You don't need to be apart of all the shit that life is really all about. Believe me, staying home nowadays is the best thing to do; it's the best thing for _you_ to do.”

Tyler let words sink into his head. He finalized that Josh's words really did make sense thus, Josh shouldn't be apologizing.

“I understand. You want me to be safe right? That's nothing you should be apologizing for.”

Tyler's voice was so soft Josh had trouble interpreting the words that seem to float out of those tiny lips. He was still listening though.

“But do you remember what you told me that one night Josh?” Tyler asked with his fist clenching on his thighs. "You said that I was human just like everyone else, so when I heard you say that I couldn't eat at restaurants and cafes I automatically thought that you lied to me. As if you didn't mean what you said all this time and I was shocked? Angry? I don't even know anymore.”

Tyler was now rising a fist to his face to bite his fingernails - a bad habit of his that he had yet to abandon. He really didn't like being in situations like this but it had to be said. This was how he felt and Josh needed to know.

“Oh god Tyler,” Josh murmured, moving Tyler's fingernails away from his mouth with his index finger before placing him onto his lap. He had caused Tyler to be confused and even feel betrayed.“You are human okay? Such a beautiful human. I'm sorry for switching on you, and what I said that night was real. I meant every bit of it. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tyler uttered before leaning back against Josh’s stomach. He was happy that they could finally leave this topic alone once and for all. Everything was finally back to normal.

“So you two finally made up huh?”

Tyler stiffened, remembering that Debby was still in the back of the car.

“Debby that’s none of your business.” Josh demanded.

“Well it seems to me that you and Ty had an argument in my house therefore it actually is my business.”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Tyler murmured underneath his breath, causing Josh to let out a few chuckles.

“What's so funny?” Debby rather tormented, totally unknown to Tyler's comment. Josh’s jaw clenched.

“None of your business.”

\---

Just as Josh said, the cafe’ was merely deserted with an aged man reading a book in one of the leather armchairs seated around an unlit fireplace. There was also a college student seated at a bar stool while working on an untitled document that looked close to being finished. Josh led the way, finding a comfortable sized booth far away from the public eye so that they were basically sitting in the shadows. Debby rolled her eyes before scooting into the booth with Tyler. Josh sat on the other side of her, pointing his worried gaze down to the white purse Debby was resting on the table.

“Are you sure he can breathe in there?”

“Yes Josh. Tyler is just fine, trust me.”

They slipped back into silence and Josh waited impatiently for their waitress to arrive. It was then Debby’s turn to be worried.

“Um Josh?”

“Hm?” Josh asked looking as if he was about to pounce out of his seat to see what was taking the workers so long.

“Josh this is a cafe.”

“Okay, tell me something I don’t know.”

“No Josh. I mean that you’re suppose to order up front, see? No one comes to take your order at cafes.”

Josh looked dumbfounded for only a second before softly clearing his throat, a slight blush rising up his throat.

“Right”

He then slid out of the booth to make his way towards the front counter where workers rushed to get back to their places. A blonde slid up to the counter with a bright smile. She was definitely faking it.

Back at the booth, Debby had finally let Tyler out of her purse - allowing him to stretch his limbs after sitting in the dark for so long.

“You have no idea how good it feels to be out of there,” Tyler stated as regained the feelings to his toes.

“Aw poor baby,” Debby coaxed as she used the clutch to block any one’s view of Tyler including Josh. “Just don’t tell Josh how uncomfortable you were okay? I don’t think I can take any more of his attitude.”

Tyler laughed before sitting down beside Debby’s phone. He watched as the phone screen lit up with colors from a very well known social media website.

“Hanging out at the cafe w/Josh lol,” Tyler read out loud before looking below the post to scan over the comments that were piling up. “What is this?” He asked, looking up  to Debby that rushed to close out of the app.

“It’s nothing important at the moment,” Debby soothed with a reassuring smile before tapping on another app that held the image of virtual candy and animated characters. “Let's just play something like this for now.”

“How do I play?” Tyler questioned while observing the screen once more, trying to piece up what was so foreign to him.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

\---

Josh came back with two coffees and a plate of cinnamon buns all balanced on his strong arms. Tyler separated himself from the addicting game that had immersed him for so long to welcome Josh who was now placing the coffees and cinnamon buns onto the table.

“Hey Josh.”

“Hey little one, I hope I wasn’t gone for too long,” Josh replied as he eventually returned back to his previous spot across from both Tyler and Debby.

“I taught Tyler how to play Candy Crush Saga,” Debby exclaimed with triumph.

“Really Debs?”

“He was curious.” Debby reached out to grab her coffee that was topped with a very good amount of whip cream. “And he’s not that bad at it either. Hey, I should be a gaming coach or something.”

“Sure, you go do that,” Josh sarcastically remarked before tearing off a piece of a cinnamon bun to give to Tyler.  

The rest of the day passed by just like that. Tyler definitely enjoyed the cinnamon buns, and Josh always made sure that he was safe and out of sight. Debby swore she was the third wheel for the day. However, when the clock finally struck four, Josh decided that it was time for him and Tyler to return back home. Debby was sadden by the idea, but understood well enough to be dropped off back at her own apartment with tall brick walls. She had also given Tyler the clothes he tried on earlier that day, but it wasn’t until they were halfway home until Tyler was surprised with a pair of sunglasses that were very similar to Josh’s.

“I thought that you may want a pair of sunglasses of your own. Y’know, since we’re going to be getting out a lot more now.”

“Thanks Josh, they’re nice,” Tyler replied before slipping the accessory onto his face just like Josh did with the sunglasses of his own. They may not have been needed at the time, but Tyler couldn’t help but feel a little cool with the glasses on. He wouldn’t be taking them off for a long time.

Their home was empty until they soon entered the space they knew so well. Josh dropped his keys into the glass bowl by the door before placing Tyler onto the breakfast bar.

“So what now?” Tyler asked as he fidgeted with his fingers. Josh thought for a little while before allowing a smirk to creep onto his face.

“Well there’s still one more thing to be taken care of right?” He questioned with a low voice that caused Tyler’s thighs to clench. Tyler nodded his head as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“I asked you a question Tyler.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Better” Josh praised, motioning Tyler to step onto his hand so they could make it to their bedroom. Tyler couldn’t stop the warm feeling erupting from his lower area nor did he try as Josh led them down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some smut in the next next chapter so get exited \\(^.^)/ Thx for reading and pls leave comments, kudos, or even subscribe while you're here, okay friend? Suggestions are always appreciated.


	4. What I shouldn't do, I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that smut I promised you two months ago? This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes deep breath* 
> 
> *Exhales*
> 
> Hey Guys,
> 
> I have been gone for wayyyyyy too long and I just wanted to say sorry. Why was I gone for so long? I'm not sure. It could be writers block, my bad sleep schedule, or even Pokemon Go, but in my belief, there's no real excuse adequate enough for my abstinence especially since I left you all on a cliff hanger. As of now this fic is officially back in motion, and as a apology gift, I've started another tiny!joshler fic called Until You're Big Enough. I have 6 chapters on it so far and there is many more to come. For this fic I've written many more chapters just waiting to be posted that I really hope you enjoy. Thanks for not giving up on me, ily.

Tyler braced himself on Josh’s palm, watching him open the door to their bedroom with a whole new purpose that he couldn’t wait to experience. For the most part, it was hard to develop the sexually active relationship they had since his size was not the same as an average partner, and back then Josh was scared. He didn’t like the idea of trying to do anything along the lines of sex especially intercourse. Tyler knew they couldn’t do that of course, but being the stubborn person he was it wasn’t a surprise when he stood his ground, insisting that there was another way. With enough experimenting around in the bedroom they were able to find that “other way” which brought them to where they were now with Tyler stretched out on top of the fluffed pillow placed in the middle of the bed for him. Josh removed his shirt.

“What’s your safe word baby,” he purred while seating himself onto the bed.

“Red”

Josh nodded in approval before taking his finger and tracing Tyler’s exposed torso.  He then leaned over the tiny human and took him into his hand. Tyler fell limp, wanting to give himself fully to Josh and to accept his punishment with no trouble at all. He didn’t begin to moan until Josh began to swirl his warm tongue over his left nipple. It was so tiny that it seemed like his tongue was licking a small piece of candy over and over again. When the bud swelled up, he began to swirl the other way. Josh held him down by his waist with his thumb so that he could hear Tyler moan even louder as he flicked his tongue and nibbled the bulb of his tit a little. Tyler was more vocal than he was expecting. Now both of them were breathing hard and Tyler began to twist and turn in his palm as if he could actually escape the restraint Josh had placed. Josh’s mouth moved to his other nipple and began to nibble on that one, while his left hand tweaked, caressed, and massaged Tyler’s now wet left nipple. His moans became louder and more consistent, which put him into a frenzy. He continued to lick, caress, suck, massage, grasp and pinch his miniature nipples with his mouth and hand for another 30 minutes. All the while, Tyler panted, moaned, twitched and squirmed. It was a good thing he was held down, as he might have launched through the ceiling. At this point, Tyler’s cock was so hard that it began to hurt.

His skin was so smooth that Josh now had to taste other parts of his body. While his free fingers maintained their attention on his sensitive nipples, Josh slowly moved his mouth down Tyler’s slim, smooth torso. Tyler’s moans and panting were such a turn on that pre-cum was now oozing out of his rock hard cock. His smell was so perfect that Josh began to sniff him in between licks.

As Josh’s mouth reached his stomach, Tyler jerked as if to indicate how sensitive he was in certain spots. Josh took advantage of this knowledge and bit, sucked and licked his obliques. Tyler moaned loudly and twisted sharply. Alternating from left to right, Josh teased his sides for some time, listening to him yell, screech and laugh in rapturous torture. When his tongue reached his sizable navel, it stopped and began to explore the creases and crevices it found there. Tyler was so turned on that he once again began to gently twist and turn under the prodding of Josh’s fingers and tongue which now had full control of his nipples and navel. His delirious sighs told him that he was having a very good time even though it was a punishment. Tyler felt comfortable lying there with Josh’s tongue probing his belly button, his fingers twisting, flicking and very gently pinching his nipples. All the while, his stomach raised and lowered, as if to both beg for him to continue and stop. Josh chose to continue. Occasionally, in between sighs, he would let out pretty whimpers.

“Daddy… Daddy please…”

“What baby?” Josh said, words reaching the red tip of Tyler’s cock.

“I- I need” Tyler rose his hips to finish his sentence.

Josh smirked and pressed his finger onto the swollen head. Tyler moaned.

“You want me to make you cum? Use my tongue?”

“Yes Daddy _please_ ,” Tyler answered. “Make me feel so good.”

Josh hummed and gave Tyler’s dick a few kitten licks before taking it fully into his warm mouth. Tyler just about screamed when not only his cock, but his balls too were encased into his daddy’s hot mouth. The parts were swirled around and softly sucked by Josh which caused Tyler to feel as if his privates were just about to melt. He wouldn’t care though. He was feeling so much pleasure that Josh could end up sucking his whole dick off for all he cared, as long as pleasure continued humming through his veins to keep him climbing closer and closer to ecstasy. Soon enough Josh let go of Tyler’s cock leaving him in an even larger fit of whines.

“No daddy no!” Tyler wailed as he was so close to getting _exactly_ what he wanted.

Josh smirked before going back up to Tyler’s lips so he could ever so delicately kiss them. Tyler moaned against his mouth before being pulled away and seated back onto the pillow. He began touching himself.

“No touching baby,” Josh ordered as he was removing his bottoms. “Only daddy can feel that little cock of yours right now.”

“Yes sir.” Tyler disappointedly removed his hands away from his swollen cock twitching at the coldness of their bedroom. He blushed at the view of Josh’s cock. It had to be at least three times his size but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid to please Josh just like anyone else could.

“C’mer sweetheart,” Josh beckoned while leaning back onto his elbows. He rose his chin, mercilessly eyeing his tiny boyfriend who climbed across their sea of blankets before walking up his leg to his cock erected up against his stomach. Tyler took a deep breath before climbing onto his daddy’s cock, seating himself between his pelvis and length. He then took one long lick at the salty skin, savoring the taste that was much more satisfying than his own. He tried hard to make Josh feel just as good as him by licking as much skin as he could and massaging the hard-on with his tiny hands and arms. Josh leaned his head back. It was like getting a ton of tiny kisses along his cock and matter of fact, it was. Tyler was doing such a good job that he didn’t even realize him climbing his cock to the point he was able to straddle and grind his own tiny cock against the flesh. Josh was intrigued by Tyler’s movements, watching and feeling that little ass and cock rub up against his own, making it feel extremely good as the actions also stroked his cock over and over again.

Tyler blushed as he found it kind of embarrassing to be doing something so naughty, but most of the embarrassment was drawn away by Josh’s low groans that caused him to move faster, cock and balls throbbing up against Josh.

“D-Daddy” He stuttered as the inside of his thighs began to burn. “Gonna- mmm gonna cum!”

“Face me darling.”

Tyler did a full 180 degree turn on Josh’s cock, getting precum all against his thighs and ass. Josh was staring down at him with daring eyes, using just the tip of his fingers to pinch one of Tyler’s tiny nipples.

“Oh- Oh yes more…” Tyler begged before putting more pressure onto his hands that were messaging Josh’s cock by moving them forward and back. He was so close, and soon enough, he lost it right there on Josh’s flesh.

Josh felt his baby’s cock jolt and watched cum sputter all across his dick. Tyler’s face was in a state of relief and euphoria and it was once again the beautifullest thing he’d ever seen. In fact, it was so beautiful that it pushed him over the edge as well, causing his cock to twitch and for Tyler to moan for he could feel it throb as cum spilled right onto Josh's stomach underneath him. Tyler was involuntarily shaking where he sat, sensitive to the touch.

“ _Daddy…_ ” Tyler mewled as Josh lifted him off his now flaccid cock and onto the unstained part of their sheets.

“You did so well princess,” Josh praised before kissing Tyler’s cock, stomach, and finally his tiny lips. “Always a good boy for me. Get some sleep.”

Tyler hummed back in response and allowed his head to fall freely to the side against the mattress that had finally stopped floating away from him. He closed his eyes and allowed darkness to take over.

-

When Tyler awakened, he saw Josh typing away on his laptop once again. The loud clicking of the keys slightly made his head hurt. He wasn't sure of what time it was, but seeing the night sky outside their bedroom window reassured him that it was definitely late.

“...Daddy?”

Josh stopped his movements before revealing a graceful smile. His eyes sparkled in the florescent light of his device. “Hey princess,” he greeted before sitting his computer onto the bedside table. “Sleep well?”

“Yes” Tyler stood up to hug Josh's wrist resting beside his thigh, realizing that Josh had changed the duvet as he slept. “You made me feel so good.” His arms were wrapped so perfectly around the body part, including the small vein leading from Josh’s palm that allowed him to hear his soothing heartbeat meant for only him. It didn’t take long for him to remember what happened in the past which was the real reason for his slight nakedness. He frowned.

“I'm also really sorry daddy. I just wanted you to pay attention to me that's all,” Tyler apologized with a soft voice while hugging the wrist even tighter.

It took Josh a moment to remember what Tyler was referring to. He chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it baby.” Josh removed Tyler from his wrist and placed him onto his lap warmed by the heating of his laptop. “I just wish you hadn’t done that when I was so busy.”

Tyler nodded his head before curling up against him. “I’ll try not to interrupt you next time.”

“Thank you. I would really appreciate it.”

They stayed like that for awhile before Josh retrieved his laptop once more so they could watch movies for the remainder of the night. Tyler was allowed to use his hands to navigate the selections by using the touchpad, forcefully clicking on his movie choice by pressing down with both hands. Josh praised him for such hard work and promised to think of buying him a laptop of his own one day since he seemed to control this one so well. It didn’t take long for Josh and Tyler to become hungry again, and Josh took it upon himself to make a pleasing dinner for Tyler who was instructed to wait on the breakfast bar. Tyler patiently waited for Josh’s return, pulling on the sleeves of his oversized sweater that Josh’s mom decided to knit for him last Christmas.

It was weird meeting Josh’s parents for the first time. They seemed to be extremely shocked to see his tiny, abnormal presence that Mrs.Dun had even fainted right there onto her plush carpet. His dad wore a look of confusion even while helping Josh carry his wife to their shared bedroom. It was a crazy experience, but soon enough his family did warm up to him and even purchased him a small dollhouse so that he could have a safe place to stay during his visits.

Josh returned with two plates topped with two Brooklyn Ricotta Rolls filled with mozzarella cheese. The dinner was small and light, but felt like a feast to Tyler. The cut up sandwich was mostly eaten crumb by crumb in no time, leaving Tyler to patiently wait for Josh to finish his own sandwich.

“What do you plan on doing tomorrow?” Tyler asked when Josh finished washing their dishes.

“Sadly I’m going to return to work for some business meetings.” Josh dried his hands with a hand towel. “I don’t plan on being there for long but that isn’t my choice to decide.”

“Oh I see.” Tyler looked down at his hands. “I guess I’ll just wait for you here then.”

Josh’s eyes softened. It wasn’t like he wanted to leave Tyler all alone tomorrow. He was a businessman which meant that he would have to make surprise visits back and forth to the job. Even so, he still thought about Tyler more than usual when that happened. He would be trying to type his documents when the sweet brunette popped into his head, making the silence summon a great feeling of guilt for leaving him all alone with thick hoodies that barely smelled of him anymore. And Tyler was so understanding with it. He would never complain about the lack of attention he got or how bored it was to stay in one spot, sometimes being lucky enough to find a forlorn ant to share a cube of sugar with. He just didn’t deserve him.

“Do you really have to leave me all alone Josh? Because I don’t mind coming to work with you.”

Josh sighed when seeing the small puppy dog eyes looking up at him. “Babyboy you know how dangerous that is.”

“You just took me to a cafe’ Josh.”

“I know but that was a one-time thing.”

“You promised you would take me out more,” Tyler said while pouting even more. “And besides, I’ll stay in your office _all_ day long. Like a good boy.”

Josh took his finger to lightly stroke the smaller ones cheek. He did promise that he would take him out more, and Tyler would be safe and sound within his office. He would just have to lock the door behind himself whenever he left for meetings.

Tyler saw how Josh was getting closer and closer to going with his idea. He just needed a little bit more to push him over.

“Please Daddyyy…” Tyler pleaded with his voice changed to sound high and cute - innocent. “Please take your princess to work with you.”

Josh was sold, and let out one final sigh to make his defeat official.

“Alright, I-I’ll take you to work with me tomorrow.”

Tyler squealed in delight before leaving tiny kisses along Josh’s finger that was stroking his cheek. He was so excited, and Josh couldn’t stop a sea of warmth from engulfing his heart stolen by Tyler. Tomorrow was sure to be a big day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so how great was that *awkward applause* Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you are starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this literal sin you can always run to my other fic Until You're Big Enough with tiny!josh. It has the same amount of cuteness in it and in my opinion, it's pretty great.


End file.
